


Once Upon A Time

by chaotictaco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Dark Magic, Goats, Sheep & Goats, Tags May Change, Violence, Werewolf, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotictaco/pseuds/chaotictaco
Summary: There was a goat.





	

Once upon a time, there was a goat. His name was Larry. He lived in the woods where no one bothered him. One day, a little girl came to him. She required one thing from Larry the Goat, something that he could not give her. He could not give her his horns. They were necessary for the way he lived. This angered the girl, who cursed him, for she needed him to give her his horns willingly. As it turned out, this little girl was no little girl at all, in fact she was an evil witch.

"BAAHH!" He cried out, fury in his eyes for what she requested. How could she ask him for his horns?  His goat wife watched from afar. A tiny 'bah' from their baby who stood beside his mother. 

"You will not give them to me?" The little girl asked, she stood there calmly but the air around them seemed to become charged. His grey fur rose along his back and he instinctively stepped back wary. His goat instincts telling him to run very far from this tiny girl. Within minutes, he understood why that was so. Her scrawny arms elongated, she began growing, transforming into a woman clad in black. There was no longer a little girl before him, instead there was a woman, a witch to be exact. He was warned when he was younger to never cross a witch for they had powers that could wreak havoc on a person's life. 

/RUN!/

His instincts kicked in and he twisted around to run, unfortunately this would be the last he would be able to do as a goat. A blast of magic hit him across his rump and he was forced forward. He lost his balance and collapsed in the dirt, lifting his head he watched as his goat wife and son trembled. She attempted to step forward to help him but he shook his head. That subtle shake of his head caused her to pause, she stared at him and hurried their son away. 

"You dare to defy me!" The witch bellowed, anger laced in his words. The air crackled with her dark magic and he fought his fear. No, he must not run for her anger would find its way to his wife and son. "All I asked was for your horns..this is on you." He felt pain, his eyes widened and the scream of pain was forced out of his throat.

His bones snapped all at once and he heard the sickening sound echo through his ears. "No..you will feel it." He heard her whisper, apparently she had crouched beside him. Her hand was on his head, grasping his horns and forcing his head to look at her. "All of it." She hissed, there was fire in her eyes. Her hatred for him evident. At first, he did not know what she meant, until the pain erupted all along his flesh. It felt like his skin was fire, his fur became like sharp needles stabbing him all at once. He understood. She would not let him pass out, she would keep him conscious and aware of everything she would do to his body. He felt tears form in his eyes, he could not break eye contact from her and that was how she kept him from slipping.

His precious horns twisted on his head and he screamed harder than ever before. His entire skull shifted, as if changing. His entire body shook, shaking with pain as she cursed him. "I could have rewarded you greatly, but now you will be punished.." 

Larry had never felt this kind of pain before. It was all at once. He felt every bone moving, cracking. Her hand moved from his head and down to cup his chin. He felt her skin on his skin and it felt like fire. His fur was retracting back into his skin, sinking down to stab him. His mouth changed until he was gasping for air. He was willing to give her whatever she wanted as long as it stopped but he knew that she was beyond that now. She sought to punish him, there would be no mercy from the witch. His horns retracted back inside his skull and finally, he heard his scream. It was no longer like a goat. It was manly, deep and hoarse. Unused until now. She was changing him. Forcing him into a creature he fought to get away from. A creature who used his kind for their own gratification. 

He saw her grinning at him, full of glee from seeing his pain and misery that she bestowed on him. "Oh..I know what you're thinking, but that is just the beginning.." She said softly, her fingertips grazing his face, there was still fur there, no...a beard. That is what the creatures called them. "Do you smell them?" She asked him. He trembled on his knees there were no longer hooves beneath him. "Don't they smell...delicious?" She cooed into his ear, and he felt her magic weave through him. 

"N-no...." He said surprise flickering through his eyes. His body felt like it was on fire. He looked down at his newly formed hands and saw them tremble. She was right, there was something that was quite...delicious. The smell was causing a reaction, his mouth flooded with saliva. His chest rose and fell as he panted, fighting to remain in control. Something animalistic was rising within him, and not like when he was a goat. No there was something more fiendish inside him. 

"W-what did you do to me?" He gasped, his language no longer in goat language. She cackled and caressed his head where once his precious horns stood. "You'll see. 

The smell was causing a severe reaction, he fell forward. It was not the end of her change on him. He no longer felt the pain, his mind became clouded. The scent was overwhelming everything. He needed something, and the scent would take him to it. He watched as his hands became clawed, his newly pink flesh became covered in black fur instead of grey. She performed heavy dark magic on him. 

There was a bubbling inside him, his eyes fluttered close and he lifted his large head. He released the beast inside him. A soul shaking howl emerged out of him. There was no longer memory of anything except that he had to have whatever that scent was. It drove him. He did not notice the witch standing there with a grin who was pleased by her magic. It was worth not having those horns. 

She watched as the ex-goat stretch his long muscular wolf body. "Go get them." She spoke to him, her finger pointing in the direction where his goat wife and son had disappeared to. He did not hesitate. As if her words had been the command he needed, he shot forward on all four paws. 

Larry ran. His nose following the trail and he saw what it was that attracted him. There was his goat wife and son. They stood startled seeing the large black wolf. "Baah.." The female said fearfully, she stood in front of the small goat protectively. Larry stood there menacingly. There was no memory of her or their lives together. All he smelt was how good she smelled, her meat under her fur. They would satisfy the beast. His upper lips rose to expose sharp teeth, they were sharp enough to rip through her. She backed up, pushing the smaller goat back. She was much smaller than him but she didn't run. Their little one would not be able to keep up.

She baahed threateningly, at least attempted to. Her warning only went through one ear and out the other. Larry growled and leaped forward. She turned and kicked her back hooves at him. Pain flared behind his face and he yelped. He heard her baah, and he shook his head to watch as she forced their son away as she faced him off. 

He again attacked. His strong jaws snapping at her flank, his claws raked down her rump. It was barely a struggle, before he knew it, her throat was in his jaws. Teeth sinking down and he tasted blood for the first time. The scent that called him. She went limp in his grip, dead. He stood with her in his mouth, looking in the direction for the other one. No, this one was large enough for him. He growled softly and ripped into her flesh. His wife. He felt no remorse, at least not yet. The wolf was in control and ate his fill of meat.

By the time he woke, the sun was up. He was not a goat, but a man. He felt sick, there was blood in his mouth. Whose blood though? He looked up and knew the answer. Ice flooded his veins the moment he saw the severed head of a goat, his wife. He knew it was her. There were no other goats in these woods, it was the way they preferred it. The isolation. Unfortunately, that isolation had caused them the wrath of the witch. Larry threw back his head and screamed his rage. He screamed his pain and heartbreak. He released everything he had inside him. The witch would pay.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
